The Race For Justice
by Kelly of the midnight dawn
Summary: Speed and Trixie are in New York for a race. Something very bad happens to Trixie and Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson get pulled into the mix. Is what happened to Trixie just an isolated incident or part of something much bigger? Speed/Trixie E/O
1. Chapter 1

**The Race For Justice**

**Chapter 1:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: SVU or Speed Racer. I just thought that I'd write a story for fun so please don't make a federal case out of it. I have no money anyway.**

**A/N: The new crossover feature on has inspired me to do some pretty crazy things. This one is a personal favorite since I just got into the old school Speed Racer cartoon and have been a devoted watcher of Law and Order: SVU for years. The way I'm picturing it is as if the original cartoon is taking place in the present day. Hopefully I've written the SVU part so that it can be understood by people who haven't seen the show before. Anyone who hasn't seen the original Speed Racer cartoon, I direct you to Fancast. I hope you all will enjoy this and as always, reviews are always appreciated.**

"This traffic is horrible," Speed Racer remarked as he and Trixie attempted to navigate the streets of Manhattan in the Mach 5.

"There are over eight million people in this city," Trixie pointed out "There's bound to be a lot of traffic."

Speed nodded as he looked for there hotel. He and Trixie had come to New York so that he could compete in the Cross State Challenge, a race that started and ended just outside the city. Trixie had been going over the course with him nonstop for the past week.

Speed finally found their hotel. He pulled into the parking lot. He turned to Trixie "You wanna get a little sight seeing done?" he asked.

"Let's go over the course once more first," Trixie told him as they walked into the hotel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Traffic seems more insane than usual," Elliot Stabler mentioned as he and his partner Olivia Benson finally got back to the precinct after having testified in court earlier that day.

"It's because of the Cross State Challenge," Olivia replied "Things are going to be crazy the next couple of weeks."

Elliot nodded. Hopefully the tourists and racers would behave themselves but history said different. The Special Victims Unit would be plagued with calls of indecent exposures and the like but hopefully nothing more serious than that, at least on account of the race.

"Do you have a favorite in the race?" Elliot asked as the two partners walked inside the building.

"Not sure yet," Olivia said as she took off her coat and slung it over the back of her chair. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," Elliot mused.

"You two talking about the Cross State Challenge?" Detective John Munch asked as he leaned in the direction of his two colleagues' desks.

"I suppose you've got some crazy conspiracy theory about the race," Munch's partner Detective Odafin Tutuola asked sarcastically.

"About the race," Munch raised an eyebrow "No. About one of the competitors, yes."

"What are you talking about?" Elliot asked. It wasn't often that the detectives were lucky enough to not be burdened with new cases and could play catch up with their paperwork. Elliot didn't want to have to listen to Munch's theories.

"Look," Munch held up a newspaper article. The picture above the article showed a masked man "Racer X."

"That does look suspicious," Olivia agreed "Why does he wear a mask like that?"

"Obviously to hide his identity," Munch tapped the picture with a pen "He just gives me a bad feeling."

The other detectives nodded as they turned back to their paperwork.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Speed Racer is in town for the Cross State Challenge," a shadowy figure sneered as he leaned against the wall of the warehouse "If we aren't careful, he could get wise to what we're doing here."

"There's no chance he'll ever get close to finding out what's going on," another man assured him as he lit a cigarette.

"If you say so," the first man said, unconvinced "But just to be sure…"

"I understand," the second man smiled menacingly "We'll send him a little message. Anyone who crosses us is dealt with."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay," Speed smiled as he tore his eyes away from the map "Now let's go sight seeing."

Trixie smiled, stepping out of the bathroom, dressed for a night on the town "As long as you're sure you've got the course memorized."

Speed rubbed the back of his head "Yeah," he nodded "I've got it."

"Good," Trixie laughed as she and Speed left the hotel room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Speed," a throng of adoring female fans ambushed Speed and Trixie just as they had sat down to eat at a restaurant.

Trixie groaned and rolled her eyes. She liked to think of Speed as her boyfriend but he never really referred to her as if she was anything more than just a friend. He knew that she got extremely jealous of his female fams but somehow he didn't seem to be in any hurry to rush them away. He was one of the sweetest people you could ever hope to meet but he was probably one of the most thickheaded when it came to the opposite sex.

Eventually after about ten minutes of Speed saying hello to each of the girls in turn and being handed several pieces of paper which most likely contained phone numbers the fans finally let them have their space.

Trixie noticed with some satisfaction that once the crowd had departed, Speed tossed the scraps of paper to the side and paid no attention to them.

"The race doesn't start for a few more days," Speed noted "There are a lot of functions planned to welcome racers from all over the world in places all over the city."

Trixie nodded "The Mayor's Ball is the first. It's tomorrow night at six."

"You're going to go with me, right?" Speed asked.

"What kind of question is that Speed? Of course I am," Trixie replied "Unless you have plans with one of your…" she looked in the direction that the multitude of women had disappeared to.

"I was just being polite," Speed defended his actions.

"Right," Trixie murmured. It was often hard to tell the difference between polite and flirting when it came to Speed.

Speed was about to say something in reply when something among the scraps of paper caught his eye. He pulled it out and found a hurriedly scribbled note. It read:

_HELP, Amelia_

Speed showed the note to Trixie and her attitude towards the scrap of paper changed instantly upon seeing what looked like blood smudged on the paper "Speed, hurry," she said urgently "Maybe you can still find her." Trixie pointed in the direction of the restaurant's front entrance.

Speed nodded gratefully in Trixie's direction as he got up "Wait here," he told her "I'll be back. Upon exiting the restaurant he noticed a rather emaciated looking girl standing in the shadows.

"Amelia…?" he asked as he approached her.

The girl didn't respond. She turned and started running. Speed began chasing after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Amelia got away," the shadowy man with the cigarette reported to his superior.

"I knew we should have gotten rid of her when we had the chance," the superior glowered "It would be hard to find her in this city normally but with all the tourists and racers around, she may very easily get away."

A screen in the corner of the room began to beep. The underling walked over to it and pressed a button "Go ahead," he said gruffly.

"Amelia's made contact with one of the racers," the man on the screen replied "We're currently in pursuit of both of them."

"Just who exactly has she made contact with?" the man in charge asked from over the shoulder of the underling.

"Speed Racer," the man on the screen reported.

"Stay on her," the leader snarled "I want her dead before she has a chance to give us away."

"Consider it done sir," the man on screen said just before the message cut out.

"Looks like we'll have to be a bit quicker in delivering our message," the boss sneared evilly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Time to call it a night," Olivia sighed in relief as she shut the last file folder. The paperwork was completed. She looked across at her partner. Elliot too was finished with his own paperwork "Do you want to grab a bite to eat?" she asked.

He nodded. Kathy had taken the twins and Eli to a pre-race carnival and wouldn't be back until late. He almost had to laugh at the situation. For once it was he who would be at home first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Excuse me," the waiter said as politely as he could to Trixie "But we need this table for other customers," Trixie had long ago paid the bill and was simply sitting there, waiting for Speed to return. With each second that ticked by she became more and more worried about him.

"Alright," Trixie said as she stood up. She decided that she should try looking for Speed instead of just worrying about him.

She left the restaurant to find the Mach 5 exactly where Speed had left it. Unfortunately, Speed was the one who had the keys. She groaned and looked around. There were surprisingly few people around. Though not so surprising since it was night time and the temperature had dropped a good twenty degrees. Trixie turned around just in time to see a dark figure approaching her. She immediately had a bad feeling about the figure and turned to run but was grabbed and thrown against the Mach 5.

The next few minutes passed in a blur as she was struck again and again by the shadowy figure. She attempted to fight back, attempted to scream, but she found her mouth covered by a gloved hand and her energy was slowly being beaten out of her. A few moments later she felt herself being lifted off the ground and tossed into the back seat of a car. She closed her eyes tight, afraid of what would happen to her now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot drove Olivia home after they'd eaten dinner. The car ride was far quieter than the two were used to. They weren't just partners, they were best friends, or at least they had been. But things seemed to go from warm to hot to cold when they were together. There was something more there but the two of them were too afraid of what that something more could mean to allow it any recognition.

Elliot, after all was married with five children, two of them fully grown. He had already been within inches of having his marriage collapse. But then Kathy had become pregnant with Eli and Elliot had moved back in because, what else was he supposed to do.

And Olivia, though she cared a great deal for Elliot and in all her life, he was the one constant and good thing, she didn't want to venture too far past that line of friendship because she feared that it would only end up hurting him.

Elliot turned a corner onto a rather rundown street. A car took the corner right behind them and nearly ran them off the road as it did so. It had appeared as if the driver hadn't even seen them.

"And the racing trouble begins," Olivia muttered as she ran a hand through her hair. Suddenly, she leaned forward "What was that?" she asked.

Elliot had seen it too. He pulled off to the side of the road. It looked as though someone had tossed something or someone from the back seat of the car while it was still going at high speed.

Elliot and Olivia both got out of the car. As they drew closer it became clear that it was indeed a someone who had been thrown from the car.

Olivia knelt on the ground beside a half naked and shivering girl. She couldn't be more than seventeen or eighteen years old "It's going to be okay," Olivia assured the girl as she stroked her sweat soaked hair out of her face. "Stay with me," Olivia commanded softly as Elliot called 911.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Race For Justice**

**Chapter 2:**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter one. I'm so very glad that you think I've made this very strange crossover work.**

Speed had been chasing Amelia for several blocks on foot now. She had managed to stay ahead of him. She turned down a dark alley and Speed followed. Soon he found himself tripping over something. He picked himself up and looked down to see a rather indignant alley cat scurrying away into the darkness. When he tried to find where Amelia had disappeared to, there was no sign of her.

He decided that he would go back to the restaurant, get Trixie and they would bring the note to the police. When he got back to the restaurant he searched for Trixie and was unable to locate her. He spotted the waiter who had served them earlier that night. "Excuse me," he began "Do you know where the girl who was here with me earlier went?"

"She left an hour ago sir," the waiter told him "I had to ask her to leave. We had customers waiting."

"Oh, I see," Speed said politely as he began to worry "Thank you."

Speed walked out to the parking lot of the restaurant. He expected to find Trixie, waiting by the Mach 5, probably quite soar with him, he had the keys after all. But when he reached the car, there was no one around. "That's strange," he said to himself.

An instant later, something caught his eye in the glow of one of the lights that illuminated the parking lot. He leaned closer to the Mach 5's passenger door and gasped. He was staring at what looked to be blood. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that it was Trixie's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's lucky you two found her," Dr. Hirsh said as he brought the two detectives back to where the girl they had found was lying in the intensive care unit. "Whoever did this wanted her dead. A few more minutes and she would have been."

Olivia and Elliot looked down at the slender teenager. She looked as if the hospital bedclothes would swallow her whole. She was pale, having lost a lot of blood and her injuries had put her into a coma. Elliot was the first to turn back to the doctor.

"Rape kit?" he asked.

"The kit turned up semen and hairs," Dr. Hirsh responded "Along with," the doctor had to look away from the girl in the bed "Blood from a freshly torn hymen."

Elliot and Olivia shared a look between them. The poor girl had been a virgin. As if the attack itself hadn't been enough. She had her virginity taken by her rapist.

"We should get back to the squad," Olivia said to Elliot. What was supposed to have been an early night to end a slow day had turned into an all nighter. They needed to identify this girl and find her attacker before he struck again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Speed turned the note over to the police and then proceeded to describe the mysterious girl he had seen and to tell them about Trixie's disappearance. The police assured him that they would do everything they could do to find Trixie and took a sample of the blood from the door of the Mach 5.

Speed returned to the hotel room to wait for answers. He sat down at the table where Trixie had spread out the map of the race course. The race was the absolute farthest thing from his mind at that moment. He couldn't possibly think of obsticles and sharp turns when Trixie was out there somewhere, hurt and God only knew how badly.

He shouldn't have left her. He shouldn't have gone in search of the author of that note. What if something horrible had happened? What if Trixie was… dead? He put his head in his hands and closed his eyes as tears slipped through his lashes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Missing persons just turned up a hit," Olivia said as she walked into the bullpen "Perfect match to our Jane Doe."

Elliot took the computer print out that Olivia was holding "She was only reported an missing half an hour ago," he remarked "Fast work."

"The person who reported her missing is staying at a hotel only a few blocks from here," Olivia noted.

"Let's go pay him a visit," Elliot said, pulling his jacket and heading for the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Speed heard a knock on the door of the room and got up to answer it. He opened the door to reveal a smartly dressed man and woman who immediately presented him with their badges.

"Detectives Benson and Stabler, Mr. Racer," the woman introduced "May we come in?"

Speed stepped aside and allowed them to enter. Before they could take two steps inside the room the question that had been on his mind as soon as he had heard the knock on the door popped out "Did you find her? Did you find Trixie?" the desperation and fear was evident in his voice.

"Please sit down, Mr. Racer," Olivia said gently as she and Elliot made themselves comfortable at the table where the map of the course was laid out.

Speed sank into a chair "Please," he said softly "Tell me you found her? Tell me she's okay?"

"Is this Trixie?" Olivia asked, handing a picture of the victim to Speed.

Speed looked down at the picture in his hands. His hands began to shake. He nodded "Is she…?"

"She's alive," Elliot assured him.

"I need to see her," Speed whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who did this to her?" Speed asked as he stared through the window at the bed where Trixie lay. He turned away from the sight before him to face the two detectives "Who did this to her?" he asked angrily.

"That's what we're going to find out," Olivia assured him. She stepped forward "Speed, we're going to have to ask you for a DNA sample to eliminate you as a suspect."

"Of course," Speed agreed "I'll do what ever it takes to help."

It was Elliot who stepped forward to ask another, uncomfortable question "Did you and Trixie have intercourse in the last twenty four hours?"

"No," Speed said, turning back to look at Trixie "She and I talked about it once or twice but we both agreed we weren't ready," he turned away again in realization "You mean that someone…? Oh God, Trixie," he finished in a whisper, closing his eyes. He should have been there. He should have been with her. He should have at least left her the keys to the car. Maybe she would have had a means of escape if she had been able to start the car.

He turned to the detectives once again "She's going to be alright, isn't she? I mean… Dr. Hirsh said she should wake up soon. She'll be alright, won't she?" he was begging desperately for an answer now.

Somehow both detectives knew he was talking about more than physical injuries. They stared at each other for a long time. Olivia spoke first "She'll need a lot of support," she told him "She's gonna need someone to be there for her."

Speed nodded in understanding. Just then a noise from the room caught all three of their attentions. Trixie moaned as the heart monitor beeped faster and began to shrill. Nurses and doctors flooded the room.

"What's happening?" Speed asked. Fear was all he knew at that moment, fear of loosing her. In all of the excitement, he found himself at her bedside without really knowing how he'd gotten there. He was holding her hand in both of his "Trixie," he whispered feverishly "Come on," he urged "Come back, please."

The heart monitor began to settle back into a normal rhythm. Trixie's body relaxed but she did not open her eyes. Speed held her hand tight "Wake up," he whispered "Please wake up," just then he thought he felt the hand that he was grasping for dear life squeeze back.

"Trixie?" he asked softly "Trixie, squeeze again if you can hear me?" he pleaded. And there it was again a faint movement but a movement just the same.

Trixie's eyes opened. For a moment she looked confused but then her eyes focused on Speed. "Speed," she whispered in a weak, exhausted and somewhat raspy voice.

"Trixie," Speed breathed a sigh of relief "Thank goodness."

Olivia stepped forward as the nurses began to clear out of the room. She hated to do this to Trixie but it was best to get a statement from the victim as soon as possible. She cleared her throat "Trixie," she began softly "My name is Detective Benson. Can I ask you some questions about what happened to you?"

Trixie nodded silently and glanced nervously in Speed's direction. Elliot caught the meaning behind her look and tapped Speed on the shoulder "Why don't I buy you a cup of coffee," he offered as he dragged the reluctant Speed out of the room.

Olivia pulled up a chair and sat down, taking out a pen and a pad of paper "What do you remember about the attack?" she asked.

Trixie closed her eyes "All of it," she whispered "Right up until you found me after they threw me out the back of the car."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sometimes its easier to talk about this type of thing when friends or family aren't around," Elliot explained to the young man who sat across from him.

Speed looked down into the depths of his coffee cup "Why would someone do this to her?" he asked. Trixie was one of the sweetest people in the world. Most everyone who knew her liked her.

Elliot sighed "Someimes there just isn't an explanation," he told Speed. Elliot decided to change the subject "Are you in town for the race?" he asked.

Speed raised his head to look at the detective, he nodded "Trixie's been helping me go over the course," he explained "She's the best navigator you could ask for."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The man who threw me in the back of the car climbed in after me," Trixie told Olivia "He started to…" Trixie trailed off.

"It's okay," Olivia soothed "Do you remember what he looked like?"

Trixie shook her head "It was too dark," she admitted softly.

"That's alright," Olivia said comfortingly "Did he say anything?"

Trixie nodded again. She remained silent for a long time. "He said," she finally began "That I was going to die. And then he started punching me again while… while he was… inside me… And the man driving told him…" she closed her eyes tight and shook her head violently.

"What did he say Trixie?" Olivia pushed gently.

"He told him… that he shouldn't hit me in the face because…" Trixie took in a deep breath "Because they wanted Racer to be able to recognize his little dead whore," she collapsed into tears.

A few minutes later Speed and Elliot returned to the room. Olivia got up and Speed took the chair that she had been sitting in. Trixie sat up to face him, tears stil streaming down her cheeks. Gingerly, Speed pulled her into a tender but tight embrace.

"Speed," Trixie whispered again and again as she cried.

"I'm here Trixie," Speed assured her "I'm right here," and he wasn't planning on going anywhere.

Elliot and Olivia left the hospital room, getting the message that it was probably time that they left the two alone. As they walked down the hall Olivia turned to Elliot "What do you think?" she asked.

"I don't know," Elliot replied "It's pretty clear to me that Speed didn't do it." It was apparent to both detectives from the way that Speed reacted to seeing Trixie's condition and the ease with which he was willing to give them a DNA sample that he was not the one who had so viciously attacked her.

Olivia nodded "I have a bad feeling about this case though," she told her partner. The attack had been brutal and precise, they weren't just looking for some one time offender, they were looking for someone who had done this type of thing before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The girl's still alive," the leader snarled at the men he had entrusted to carry out the dark deed "You were supposed to finish her off."

"She shouldn't have lasted more than a few minutes," the man who had been driving said "It's the same way we got rid of all the others."

"Well, this time you weren't paying attention," the boss growled "Two cops saw you toss her from the car. She's at the hospital and she's talking."

"What do you want us to do?" the man who had grabbed and raped Trixie asked.

"Get rid of them," the boss screamed "Get rid of them all. Racer, the girl and those two cops. Make it as brutal, bloody and painful for all of them as possible," he began to pace the room "I want them all to suffer!"


End file.
